Search and Journey
by Traveling Master
Summary: Many years has passed since the Adventures of TM. Now watch as Arya begins her journey, facing many odds, searching for answers, and trying to survive her nuzlocke adventure. Will she solve the mysterious in Sinnoh and conquer the pokemon league? Or will she watch as all those around her be taken away from the evil that hides within the shadows of this world.


Chapter One: The first step of a 1000 miles

**Hey, Traveling Master here. So before we get started with this whole story, I want to explain the reason as to why I am doing this story. It is connected to my story my first story "Pokemon Emerald Randomizer Nuzlocke", for in the last chapter I had mention that I was leaving fanfiction temporary, and that my younger sister will continue on with the story. Now she wants me to do this story, which I am pretty excited for. Of course I am going to add things here or there, fixing up some things. Highly suggest that you read the emerald nuzlocke story first, so that you can understand this story a little bit more. Besides that, on with the story! (Warning, may include breaking the fourth wall)**

**Rules**

**First pokemon I encounter I must capture.**

**If a pokemon faints, it is considered dead.**

**No switching out pokemon.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own pokemon, if I did I would make Lucarios available in every game (even though it's possible now...back then it wasn't) ON WITH THE STORY!**

Welcome to Twinleaf town, a small community where hardly any excitement happens. There were few who sought greater things in life, dreaming of the impossible, daring to do what no other person has ever done. One of these dreamers is a young adolescence, Barry, who's determination is as bright as his blond hair. But this story does not portray him, in fact, when does a video game ever portray the rival as the main character? I'm getting off topic. Anyways, with dreams to become the greatest, it was only recently that his new friend (aka the main character) would come to town, and the two begin there adventure. And it all started with the with the pokemon news.

"Pokemon are by our sides, always, I hope you will understand the meaning of those words." On TV a man with gray hair wearing a brown buttoned up vest and gray khaki pants finishes as a girl turns off the TV.

"Pokemon huh? Man, wonder what it would be like to go on a pokemon journey. Maybe now I can start searching for him." A young girl with dark brown hair gets off the floor, stretching from sitting on the ground for a long time. Once done, she starts to make her way to the stair case, thinking to herself again. Until suddenly a blur comes up the stairs, running into the girl and knocking her over.

The blur stops in the middle of the room, somehow managing to leave skid marks across the floor. With fierce determination in his eyes, he takes a deep breath and lets out a battle cry.

"Arya! Are you ready?...Arya?" The boy, wearing blue jeans, a striped shirt, and a scarf, looks around the room to see that his friend is knocked out on the ground. Walking up to her, he kneels down and starts shaking her. "Hey Arya, wake up. Hey, I got some news to tell you. Wake up-" He is interrupted as he receives a punch to the face, knocking him back. "What the heck Arya?!"

"That was for knocking me over. Now what is it?" Arya gets off the floor, wiping the dust off her clothes. Barry gets up as well, with his checks swollen.

"Huh? Oh yeah, so I just watched the pokemon news and got an idea! So that Prof. Rowan is that really important guy who knows stuff about pokemon, right? Well I figured if we go to him, we can get our very own pokemon and start our own journey!" Fierce determination burns in his eyes as he grabs Arya's wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you, I got an idea. We are going to see Prof. Rowan! And who knows, maybe he might be able to help you find that person you are looking for." Before Arya could object Barry drags her down the stairs, outside her home, past all the other houses and finally stopping on route 201 in front of some tall grasses.

Coughing as she gets up, she wipes the dust off her clothes again, only to see Barry getting ready to run again.

"Are you crazy? We don't have any pokemon to protect us."

"I already thought of that. All we have to do is run fast enough before any pokemon can attack us. Ready, on the count of three. ONE…TWO…THREE-"

"STOP!" Both Arya and Barry turn around to see an old man who had tossed hair, tanned skin, and a big mustache that said "Hey, I'm a macho man!" (Well it didn't really say that, it just makes him look like a tough guy. He is the only professor to have one.) "Of all the idiotic things I have ever seen in my life, this takes the cake…Then again there is that Ash kid never making his Pikachu evolve. Plus that one time Prof. Oak forgot the name of his grandson. I'm getting off topic, where was I?...That's right, what were you two thinking?"

"W-we wanted to go see Professor Rowan so that we can get our pokemon and start our journey."

The man pauses for a sec, thinking to himself until he speaks again. "So you want to go and meet Prof. Rowan so that he can give you pokemon. Tell me, why should I give you any pokemon if you are so rash to risk your own safety. By the looks of things, if I were to give you a pokemon, the only thing you two would do is put their lives in danger."

Realization comes to the Arya and Barry as they figure out that this man is the professor himself. Before anyone could react, Barry immediately falls to his knees and bows his head before Rowan, surprising both him and his friend.

"Prof. Rowan, please forgive us! This is my fault, if anything, please let Arya begin her journey. She warned me but I didn't listen. I was so excited that we had this chance to begin our journey."

There is a long pause, until Prof. Rowan laughs out loud, earning strange looks from both Arya and Barry's faces.

"You're definitely his son. While you are rash, you do have a heart of gold. And Arya, I can sense in your heart one of determination. I am curious to see what your future holds. You two seem responsible enough, so I will give you your very own pokemon. Now where did I put my suitcase?"

As the professor begins to look around, another lad comes running from behind. Panting and trying to catch his breath, he taps Rowan's shoulder while holding a brown suitcase.

"Prof. Rowan...you left...your suitcase at lake verity...Who are these guys?"

"Ah Lucas, thank you so much, I must have forgotten it. These two are Arya and Barry. They have convinced me to give them their very own pokemon."

"Really?! Did they bribe you?"

"No Lucas, a man of my stature could never succumb to bribery."

"Well there was that one time with the battle items-"

"None of that, that was only a joke. Anyways," He grabs his suitcase, turning to Arya and Barry, and opens the container to reveal three pokeballs within. "I only have three pokemon with me, so you may choose which of these three to be you starter pokemon."

Arya and Barry look at the pokeballs then at each other, and the biggest smiles enters their faces.

"Thanks you, here Arya, you should pick first, I've waited a long time to start my journey, I can wait a little bit longer. You deserve it."

"Thanks Barry." Looking at the three pokeballs, she decides to go with the fire type pokemon, Chimchar. With that Barry grabs the pokeball containing the water type pokemon.

"Well it's about time that I return to my lab. Good luck with your journey. Oh and Arya." She looks up to see the professor wanting to talk to her in private. Professor Rowan leans forward and begins to whipser in her ear. "I recieved some information concerning your...mission. Meet me at my lab at Sandgem town in three days." Arya was shocked at what he said, considering that she had never told anyone about her "mission".

With that, the professor and his assistant walk away from the two new trainers towards Sandgem town. Arya was still speechless until she notices her friend in a battle stance.

"Hey Arya, now that we got our own pokemon, I think it's time for...A BATTLE!" Before Arya could reply, he trows his pokeball, releasing the pokemon within. A small blue penguins lands on the field, with equal determination as his trainer.

"Well if you insist Barry, don't go crying home when I mop the floor with your face!" She throws her pokeball, releasing a red chimpanzee pokemon to the field. Surprisingly, the chimchar lays down and begins to rest. "Wait, what are you doing chimchar? We are about to battle."

"Calm down will you, I've been cramped in that pokeball for ages, the lest you can do is let me rest. Oh, I would also like it if you would call me by my name, Blaze."

Arya was at loss of words when she heard chimchar speak.

"Um, Arya, are you okay, you suddenly went pale."

"Y-yeah, I'm not...feeling to well. Maybe we can battle some other time. I going to go home and rest."

Before Barry could object, Arya grabs her sleeping pokemon and rushes back home, only for a women to stop her from going up stairs.

"Arya, are you okay? I remember seeing Barry rushing in then later dragging you out. Also, where did you get this pokemon?"

"Hi Aunt Johanna, sorry a lot has happened today. By the way, has there been anything weird about our family?"

"What do you mean by weird?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something related to pokemon?"

"Well there is your father who use to be a battle item addict. Then there was your uncle who lives right next to a volcano to study fire types. Then there is Professor Birch, he's not really related but we treat him as family, even though he does weird tests on trainers and pokemon. Our family can be a little...strange at times."

"Okay, well thanks, I'm going to lay down and rest. I'll explain things later."

"Alright Arya, but as soon as you are up, you are going to tell me everything. I promised your mother that I will take care of her daughter. Honestly, I still don't understand why you came here all the way from Hoenn, make sure you get better."

"I will." Ending the conversation, she runs to her room upstairs, closing the door and the curtains, making sure no one was watching. Once alone, she sits on her bed with her pokemon, still asleep. "Hey, wake up, I got some questions."

"...Five more minutes"

"We need to talk about this now!" Blaze continues to sleep, ignoring his trainer. "Great, first I am sent here against my will, now I'm talking to pokemon for no reason. This makes no sense." Suddenly she remembers what her aunt said about Birch, doing weird tests on pokemon. "That's right, Prof. Birch's daughter did send me here. Maybe she can shed some light on this situation."

Going to her computer, she turns it on and activates Skype, clicking on a name and waiting for the person to pick up. A video screen pops up, revealing a young lady with brown hair wearing a white lab coat.

"Hey Arya, didn't expect you to call."

"Well May, I didn't expect you to answer, especially after all the other times I tried calling you."

"Well excuse me princess, I'll have you know I am a very busy prof-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now I have some questions for you."

"Depends on what those questions are."

Arya sighs, trying to control her temper. Trying to reason with May is like trying to convince a munchlax to go on a diet.

"Okay, first question. Has your father ever done any testing involving people being able to talk to pokemon?"

"Oh my gosh, you got your first pokemon, didn't you?!"

"Wait how did you know-"

"So the fact that you are still breathing means that the experiment is working. This brings us one step closing to accomplishing your mission."

"Wait what?! You mean I could have died? What are you talking about?" May was about to answer, but stops herself, looking as though she is in deep thought. After a couple seconds, she pulls out some paper notes, looking through them, all the while ignoring Arya's questions. Finally she puts the notes down, giving Arya her attention again.

"Look Arya, I don't got much time, if anything you should be grateful that I using this experiment."

"Well what if I died?!"

"C'est la vie."

"Don't give me that french crap!"

"I wouldn't mock the french, especially french pokemon. Trust me, I've dealt with one before. I already sent the information to Professor Rowan, so if you want answers, you better go talk to him. Bye."

Before Arya could get another word out, May closes face time, leaving her alone. Like I said, trying to reason with May is like trying to convince Ash's pikachu to evolve. Anyways, back to the story.

"Who was that?" Arya tuns to see her chimchar right behind her, on her shoulders.

"When did you, never mind. That was May, a person from Hoenn."

"Hoenn? That's seems pretty far. Why did you talk to her?"

"To get some answers, like how am I able to understand what you are saying."

"Wait, you can understand me?!" He jumps back as Arya faceplants to the floor.

"You just noticed?!"

"Well excuse me, I was sleeping! Anyways, that's cool. I've only heard that a few can understand pokemon. Usually has to be by some define gift, by birth, or by some other weird thing. How are you able to understand me?"

"That's what I want to know, but it looks like our best shot is Professor Rowan. He told me to meet him in three days."

"Alright then, lets get going. It's takes about three days to get to the professor's lab."

Getting up from the floor, Arya picks up Blaze and puts him on her shoulder. "You know, for someone who's been in a pokeball for ages, you seem to know a lot of stuff."

"Well I didn't say forever. I got the chance to come out a couple of times. So I took advantage of the internet."

"Since when do pokemon use the internet?"

"Hey, if a dog can have his own blog, then pokemon deserve to use the internet."

"That's the most dumbest thing I have ever heard."

**(somewhere in an alternate universe)**

A dog is sitting in front of a computer, typing and updating his blog when he suddenly stops.

"Weird, I just got the chills.

**(Back to our universe)**

Arya and Blaze are standing in front of the entrance to Route 201. It was only a few hours ago that Arya explained to her aunt about Professor Rowan and her desire to go on a pokemon journey. After preparing with supplies, the two had left her home, making there way from town.

"I'm surprised that your Aunt took it so well."

"I only told her what she needed to hear, the last thing I would want is her freaking out about pokemon talking or about me and this mission."

"Well that's definitely exciting, beats staying lab doing nothing. So how are you suppose to find this guy?"

"Hey, don't forget that it's our little secret. The only people who know about this is you, me, May and Prof. Rowan. Plus, I don't really no much about this guy, or why May sent me here in the first place. Prof. Rowan has answers, so hopefully he can help us out."

"Well the journey of a thousand steps begins with one step."

"Looks like someone is a fan of lion kings."

"Hey, when a monkey gives advice, I suggest you listen."

The two just laughs as they start their journey. Unbeknownst to them, a mysterious figure watches them from afar, hiding within the shadows.

"So you have started your journey, we will meet very soon. You've chosen your path, hopefully you are prepared for what it will bring."

**And done, sorry for such a long update...on anything. So a couple references here and there. First the dad who takes battle items is actually used in my pokemon emerald story. As I had mentioned before, I think battle items can be used as drugs, addictive drugs. I made joke out of that in my last story. The dog with a blog is something I remember watching with my younger siblings about two years ago. Since the fire starter is a monkey pokemon, I had to include lion king in there. The whole Skype thing, well I don't know what they use in the pokemon world to talk with one another, so I figured Skype would do.**

**So now we have the beginning of the journey. Arya now has her pokemon, the duo have started their adventure, with a mysterious figure watching from the shadows. Many questions left unanswered, well Arya ever get them? Well yeah, since when does a story ever end without answering important questions? **

**Stay tune for the next chapter!**


End file.
